Inmortal Feeling
by Dark Kyuu
Summary: Conta a lenda de Glast Heim... Que aquilo que é vivo um dia, nunca morre realmente... Apenas ascende para uma nova forma... No caso de um coração apaixonado, ele apenas permanece na escuridão de nunca ser correspondido Lenda dos Raydric


**O sentimento imortal de Glast Heim...**

Como sempre. Está como sempre esteve, neste lugar sombrio. Mal iluminado, mal feito, mal vivido. Cheio de um ar pesado que parece apertar os pulmões. O medo crescente e os arrepios são apenas cenários neste lugar. Nada mais aqui me admira, nada mesmo.

No entanto, mesmo aqui eu ainda posso sentir uma vibração triste e solitária. Certa tristeza oculta que se esconde por debaixo dos muitos mantos de escuridão.

Essa historia que vou lhes contar, se passou há muito tempo atrás, como toda boa historia que se tem a ouvir. Quando o grande palácio de Glast Heim ainda era prospero...

* * *

Conta-se a historia de um guerreiro, o melhor de todos os arqueiros do reino. Líder da guarda com louvor, que perdeu tudo num único dia e numa única noite...

_Qual a alegria de se viver agora? Acho que perdi alguma aula, alguma parte da minha existência se perdeu... Eu esqueci porque todo dia eu sorria para as pessoas que via, eu esqueci porque queria ser o melhor guerreiro, e me perdi em pensamentos fúnebres e desejos de morte. _

A triste verdade é a doce mentira. Um guerreiro que tinha um futuro brilhante foi se apaixonar por uma doce donzela. Filha do rei. Filha do homem que cortaria seu pescoço se descobrisse tal coisa...

_Qual era o real propósito desta minha vida? Era ela, era apenas ela. Era a única pessoa pela qual eu sorria todos os dias, era a única pela qual eu queria me tornar sempre melhor, sempre ver os seus sorrisos e receber suas caricias. Era por ela que eu vivia! Sim, agora eu me lembro. E foi ela que eu perdi em alguma parte da minha historia, por isso não quero mais conta-la. Tornou-se apenas mais um pesadelo de um jovem guerreiro, e de um tolo apaixonado._

Ele no entanto não desistiu de sua busca. Conta a lenda e a verdade do homem que algumas lutas internas são mais dolorosas e mais difíceis do que cortar a cabeça de um enorme monstro... Como se mata um ser imortal? Como se abafa um sentimento como amor?

_Eu perdi a minha vida cuidando dela? Dela que mesmo sabendo que eu amava, se negava... Dizia que não me queria... Um amor platônico. Ela foi pouco a pouco se afastando de mim, assim que descobriu o que eu pensava. Nunca deixei de amá-la por causa disso, apesar das dores intensas da alma._

Tudo ia como queria o destino... Até que as correntes do próprio o arrastaram a um desenrolar. Ao termino? Ele saiu aquele dia sem que ela soubesse, em direção a uma guerra suicida, onde finalmente seu sofrimento teria fim. O fim da dor. A paz?

_Mas o que se perdeu foi apenas vida? Ou apenas ela? Não... Ambos se perderam na mesma guerra, na mesma triste noite, e ao mesmo soar do sino, junto com o descer da ultima lamina._

_Eu senti meu corpo se envolver por socos e por chutes, quando meu exercito caiu mediante aquela ultima batalha, e eu como um de seus lideres, fui surrado, perdido, levando sobre minha carcaça todo o peso da incompetência de meus homens._

Aquele que perde a alma não morrerá. Oh, bravo guerreiro, seu nome será escrito nas estrelas, e nos corações daqueles que perderam e que se perderam. E assim, nunca estará morto de fato...

_Mas eu estava bem, mesmo morto, eu estaria bem. Porque minha vida estava segura, provavelmente cozinhando ou brincando com algum animal do vilarejo em que vivíamos. Por mais que me ferisse a carne, os socos letais que eram desferidos, e por mais que faltasse o sangue, escorrendo pela roupa encardida, eu continuava rindo da minha desgraça, apenas lamentando não ter me despedido dela. Eu preferira deixa-la dormir seus mais lindos sonhos, e acordar achando que estava tudo bem como sempre estivera, afinal ela nunca se importou nem falou muito comigo após a declaração. Enquanto isso, eu morria pouco a pouco sob a derrota do império._

Mas a roda do destino nunca irá parar de girar, enquanto há vida, diz a lenda, ainda existem tristezas a serem vividas, e conquistas e perdas, e vida e vida.

_Finalmente, quando a dor era tão absoluta que já nem mais a sentia, foi traga diante dos meus olhos cansados, uma garota de cabelos negros._

_Subitamente eu despertei das minhas esperanças e sonhos, e senti novamente todas as dores que havia em meu corpo, havia voltado tudo, como se eu houvesse pegado as mãos do meu anjo mensageiro e escorregado de volta na triste realidade do mundo._

_Ela estava lá, a menina rainha de meus devaneios, com as mãos e pernas amarradas, coberta de cortes e hematomas, com os cabelos cortados, as roupas rasgadas, e um singelo e triste sorriso no rosto. _

Por que meu senhor? Por que o castiga dessa forma? Ele não foi bom o bastante para o senhor? Ele não o serviu? Ele não foi sua leal marionete? Ele não era o senhor, o perdoe meu pai...

_Eu gritei, eu me debati, eu ignorei todas as dores do corpo, mas em vão. Eu já era um homem morto, e não poderia fazer nada naquela situação. O que mais me feria, era saber que embora ela não me quisesse, ainda era a pior de todas as armas a serem usadas contra mim. Mesmo que ela não estivesse ao meu lado, contra sua vontade havia se tornado isca... E por minha culpa._

Que a dor recaia sobre o seu corpo até que você não sinta mais dor. Até que as portas se fechem para seus olhos e você nada mais veja, e você nada mais tema, e você nada mais seja. E assim, e só assim, poderás dormir a tua ultima noite em paz...

_Assisti lentamente, durante duas horas seguidas, enquanto eles puxavam-lhes os cabelos, a violavam, a cortavam, a desmembravam. Um braço decepado pela espada do capitão, uma perna esmagada por uma maça de chumbo._

_O pânico era infinito, não existem palavras que houvessem sido criadas, fortes o suficiente para descrever tal dor e tal desespero. Ao fim, pude ver o brilho de um machado sob a cabeça dela, e não pude evitar fechar os olhos, já ensopados de lagrimas. Ouvindo o mais doloroso som de todos, quando o machado desceu sobre a pele rosada dela, e minha vida foi extinta... _

_Não, não pelo som de lâmina cortando à sangue frio a jovem menina... Mas as últimas palavras que ela teria pronunciado antes de deixar esse mundo com um riso._

"_Eu te amo"._

Aquele que resiste a tentação receberá a coroa da vida. Aquele que cede, será o pecador. O pecador mais feliz. A ovelha negra e desgarrada mais feliz de todo o mundo... O pecado está em não ser quem és, ou em não ser o que Deus quis de você?

* * *

Após aquilo, narra o fim da lenda, o guerreiro fez um acordo com o Diabo antes de morrer, antes que os anjos descessem. Em troca de tê-la para sempre, ele seria uma marionete de Glast Heim. Um mero Raydric, como muitos outros espíritos caídos. Nada mudou em seu interior... Talvez apenas agora ele não só fosse uma marionete como também tivesse a face de uma

E por fim o guerreiro que cedeu a tentação terá aquilo que merece. Em sua homenagem, uma estatua na forma e tamanho de sua amada foi construída no centro do castelo de Glast Heim. E para sempre ela seria uma estatua, nunca mais podendo reencarnar. E ele para sempre ficara deitado a seus pés, chorando inconsolavelmente pela eternidade que pedira...

* * *

Toda vez que venho aqui ouço esses murmúrios do vento. As pessoas com o passar do tempo perderam a sensibilidade e dizem que nunca mais viram o rosto dentro da armadura de um Raydric. Igualmente, não ouviam nada aqui. Eu ainda vejo em suas armaduras ocas um rosto distorcido pelo horror de suas vidas. Um invisível coração apertado. E ainda escuto seu choro misterioso que parece o vento soprando pelas janelas. O choro pela comida que não pode preencher seus corpos... Pela água que não pode matar sua sede... E pelo amor que não pode os corresponder...

- Pensando em alguma coisa, Baiu? – perguntou o garoto usando uma armadura vermelha e carregando um arco de cobre, envolto de fogos fátuos.

Ela lhe deu uma boa olhada e balançou a cabeça.

- Não é nada, Kuro... É só que... Eu tenho arrepios quando venho aqui – disse a garota.

Ela pôde ver na armadura vazia dele, um sorriso se formar. E pode ver em seu inexistente coração, um espinho cravado... O espinho de um passado...

**O sentimento imortal de Glast Heim...**

**Por Amao**


End file.
